Wolf's Requiem
by shadowYoukai17
Summary: I don’t know where to go anymore; I don’t know what to do. I’m tired and hungry and bleeding all over…so much so that the snow is crimson where I now stand. Dark story of Kiba's past, before he met the other wolves.
1. Rescue of the White Wolf

This is a try at Wolf's Rain. It's going to go back from different POV's, okay. Just bare with me and be kind, especially since I haven't seen the end yet. Also, if you have any concern about the status of the rest of my stories, just check out my profile. I know, I'm being cocky...sorry. shadow  
  
Wolf's Requiem  
  
I don't know where to go anymore; I don't know what to do. I'm tired and hungry and bleeding all over...so much so that the snow is crimson where I now stand. I can't move anymore; I'm too weak. I collapse on the ground, gasping for air. I can't stand back up. The wound in my haunch is so deep and fresh that it causes me immense pain to even lift it, let alone put my weight on it. The howling...the gunshots...they're getting louder with every breath I take. I accept my fate. I lay still, waiting for the end to come.  
  
Chapter 1 – Rescue of the White Wolf  
  
"What's this?" a young girl mumbled to herself, feeling near a lump in the snow. She looked harder and saw a little black dot; it looked like a piece of coal. The girl inched closer to the lump, and patted the lump cautiously. It was soft, like fur. She looked closer. It was a dog, a snow white dog, and enormous one at that. The snow surrounding the large beast was blood red, and there was a large wound on its hind leg, with bite and gunshot wounds covering its entire body. Was it even still alive? She rubbed the dog on its head, and then felt its chest, to see if there was a heartbeat. It was, but it was faint. "Poor thing." she whispered to the dog. "You're ice cold. Let me find something to put you on" With those words, she got up and ran towards the city.  
  
:: Kiba's POV ::  
  
I'm not dead? That's a surprise. In fact, I'm warm. I open my eyes slowly, to see if I could find the source of warmth. A fireplace? Odd. I look at myself, slowly, up and down, back and forth. I've been bandaged up from toe to snout...and I still can't move. How ironic. What's that smell? Is that food? I feel myself drooling everywhere; god, I am so hungry I could die. But...there's another smell there too. I know it...it's the stench of human. Someone is coming. I can hear them; feet dragging along the ground in a shuffling sort of matter. Full grown humans don't walk like that. It must be a child. It is. I can see her now. A little one, no older than ten, with dark brown hair and eyes. I snarl and bare my teeth, trying to get the girl to go away, but she pays me no heed. She keeps shuffling towards me, then finally kneels down next to me. My snarling just gets louder. She's so naïve. I could kill her so easily now; just a bite to her throat and it'll be all over; pierce the jugular and she'd die on the spot. I readied myself for the attack, but I decided against it. A child this young is no threat to me. She smiles kindly. "If you promise not to bite, I'll give you food." she says. I lay my head back down in defeat. For the time being, I'll lower myself to this. She puts the plate in front of me. Steak! Thick, juicy steak! I inhale the food sloppily, sloshing and chomping and drooling everywhere. I look at the girl pleadingly. I want more food. Please. She laughs and runs into the other room, and a few minutes later gives me another, which I eat in the same messy fashion. For just this once, I'll settle for being a "house pet." Just until I'm better.  
  
::end::  
  
The little girl sat next to the large dog, watching him gobble up his fifth steak in a row. "You must be hungry." she said, and patted the dog's shoulder. It flinched and growled angrily. She recoiled her hand almost immediately. "I guess you don't like to be touched, huh?" she muttered.  
  
I know it's short, but I'm going to start working on the next chapter soon. Please be nice and review, flame if you want...I find them funny and useful to cook my dinner. 


	2. Turquoise

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really, really appreciate it. shadow  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this story.  
  
Wolf's Requiem  
  
2 - Turquoise  
  
::Kiba's POV::  
  
She put a blanket over me earlier, before she went to sleep. Her mother told her that it was dangerous to keep the fire up while they slept, so they doused it. It's much later now; so late that it is early. I turn into my human form after a few hours of sleep folding the blanket and struggling to my feet. I stagger past the fireplace, but slip and fall on a wet spot nearby causing a cacophony of crashes and bangs and more bruises to add to my injuries. I try to stand up, but my balance is off, so I crash back down to the ground with loud, wet splat. I hear the girl rushing down the steps to see what all the noise is. I stand up as the familiar shuffling draws closer. Dammit! I reopened the gash on my haunch! It's bleeding everywhere again; bleeding through the bandages, making them saturated with blood. I can't take this. I need to get out of here, NOW! I quickly turn back to normal. There's the girl. I can smell the mixture of fear and relief oozing from her. I stand near the window and look at her for a second. She starts to come to stop me, but it is too late. As soon as she moves a jumped out of an open window and ran off.  
  
::end::  
  
The girl had just finally fallen asleep. Suddenly there was a loud noise, like someone was trying to break in. She jumped up to full attention, bolt upright in her bed. "What's that noise?" she asked no one. "A burglar?" She stood up and groped around in the darkness until she found a long wooden stick she sometimes used when she went out for walks. "Oh no! I forgot to close the window!" she squeaked in horror, rushing silently out of her room and down the steps. She made it to the bottom of the steps and heard a soft splash and a few muffled swears. She gripped the stick tighter and shuffled closer towards the fireplace. 'It was that dog.' she thought when she saw the large dog standing there. 'It was just him.' The dog looked at her...its bright blue eyes piercing through her, as if it were looking deep within her soul. Those same eyes looked sad, as if searching for a reason to stay. She took a step toward it and as soon is she did, the dog leapt out of the window it a blur of white. She stared in momentary stun out the window. A blizzard was raging; the snow three feet high. "It's still injured." she realized. "It'll die out there in that weather!" Without a second thought, she pulled on a coat two sizes bigger than she was and ran out into the cold.  
  
::Kiba's POV::  
  
Ugh, this snow is too high for me to run in, in the condition I'm in now. I need to find a place to rest until the snow dies down. There's something up ahead. A hollow tree it looks like. It'll work I suppose. I go inside and get comfortable in the soft bramble and pine needles. What is that smell? No, it couldn't be. It is. It's that girl from the house. I don't believe she actually came after me. How stupid of her. I guess I should go over and help her; she looks tired and completely abused by the storm. Humans are so stupid.  
  
::end::  
  
It had been a few hours after she had left and she was beginning to reprimand herself for chasing after an injured dog in a blizzard. Now she was completely lost and chilled to the bone, not to mention scared out of her wits. Her entire weight was supported on that stick now; she was too tired to walk by herself. That's when she started seeing things. She thought she saw the dog limping towards her...no, not a dog, a young man. 'I didn't know you could see mirages in the snow.' she thought. 'Just my imagination...' She rubbed her eyes wearily to make the vision go away, but it didn't. It did, however, seem to keep flitting from a dog to a man, until finally deciding on one form to sustain. The man called out to her, beckoning her to come. "Mirages can't talk..." she muttered to herself. The man just looked annoyed. "Hurry up! It's cold out here!" he called. Was this real? She quickened her pace towards the man until she finally made it close enough to touch him. "About time..." he grumbled. He looked down to the girl standing nearby him. "Would you stop poking me already!?!" She looked at him apologetically. "Sorry." she said, barely audible. "I was just making sure you were real." The man looked as if he were going to say something, but decided against it. "Follow me." he said. After a little while he looked back and saw she wasn't following him. She looked at him, mistrustful. "How do I know I can trust you?" she said suspiciously. The man just groaned. "Look," he began. "Either freeze to death out here alone, or come with me where it's relatively warm. Those are your options." She shifted uncomfortably and after a moment of thought, she chased after the young man. "In here." he gestured at the hollow tree. "There?" she said in shock. "Well, I guess it's better than out here."  
  
"My name is Kaida." the girl said matter-of-factly. "I'm nine. What's yours?" The young man looked at her, slightly annoyed. "Kiba." he said roughly. She stuck out her hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Kiba." When he didn't respond to her hand, she sighed and put it back next to her. Kaida looked concerned at the red bandage wrapped tightly around his left thigh. "You need to change that bandage, you know." Kiba looked at the girl, his irritation written all over his face. "I would, if I had bandages." he snapped. Kaida shifted nervously. "Oh. Sorry." It was silent for quite awhile before she spoke again. "Do you believe in wolves?" Kiba looked at her, this time with a mix of shock and nervousness in his face. Kaida, however, took this a different way. "My grandma used to tell me stories about them." she said defensively. "She said that they were giant dogs that roamed the forests. She said they were magic and could turn into humans on a whim, and that most people think they're extinct now." "Do you believe?" Kiba asked calmly. The girl nodded. "I think they're real." she said, this time, eyeing the bite marks on Kiba's neck and shoulders. This time, he was the one who shifted uncomfortably. "I think that they're everywhere, we humans just can't tell." She looked at a small cut on his arm that looked like a graze wound from a bullet. That's when the light bulb clicked. Kaida smiled triumphantly. Kiba looked at her, kind of confused. "What?" he asked. "Can you transform?" she asked calmly. He rolled his eyes and looked at Kaida. "What the hell are you talking about?" he groaned. She just got louder. "Can you transform!?! Back to a wolf I mean." Kiba rolled his eyes again. "You think I'm a wolf." he stated, as if trying to get the facts straight. Kaida looked ecstatic. "I KNOW you are!" she said. "I saw you transform when you were trying to get my attention earlier! Plus you have the same injuries as the wolf I found yesterday; gash on your leg, bites on your neck, shoulders and arms and a cut on your right arm from a bullet, not to mention a most likely few wounds on your back from the bullets." Before he could even put up a protest, Kaida was behind him, lifting up his shirt. "Yup, I was right!" Kiba glared at her. "Haven't you ever heard the word 'modesty'!" he yelled. Kaida wasn't paying him any mind. She was busy hurling accusations at him. "Admit it! You ARE a wolf, aren't you! I SAW you transform! I HEARD you cursing in my house earlier!" She crawled up so close to his face that their noses were touching and looked Kiba straight in the eyes. "You have the same eyes as that wolf! Those beautiful, turquoise eyes! No one has those type of eyes; the ones that can see right through you. No one."  
  
::Kiba's POV::  
  
I don't know what to do now. She knows what I am. Should I pretend that I'm not what I am, or should I just give in? She looks at me as if she can read my thoughts. "I promise I won't tell!" she says, almost pleading me to turn back. "No one will know except me!" She's still staring at me, straight in the eyes, her arms on my legs for support. I wince in pain. All of that pressure hurts my wounded leg. I glare at her coldly, trying to get her to back off, but when she doesn't I just sigh in defeat. "Fine." I hear myself say. I say it again, just to reassure myself. "Fine!" She backs off of me and sits back down, the way she was before. I transform back to normal and look at the girl, Kaida she said her name was, hoping that she did not freak out. She looked at me, amazed and in awe. "I was RIGHT!" she says triumphantly. "Wolves really do exist!" I growl loudly, to remind her of her promise. She just smiles. "I won't tell a soul! I'll take it to my grave!"  
  
::end::  
  
There! And that's the end of Chapter 2. I really don't have any ideas for Chapter 3, so if you have any ideas, leave a review. I'd like at least 5 before I write the next chappie. Peace out! shadow 


	3. The Howl of the Mad Wolf

I am SO sorry that this chapter took so long to come out! Sorry that I made Kiba slightly OOC, but, I guess it needed to be done! I appreciate all of your reviews, thanks again. Also, this is short, so, sorry again! shadow

**Oh! And I don't own Kiba. Only Kaida.**

Chapter 3 – The Howl of the Mad Wolf  
  
"Would you get OFF of me!?!" Kiba said gruffly. They had left from the hollow tree when the snow started to block the entrance. Kaida was having problems keeping up with Kiba's fast pace, so, she was clinging onto his arm; little legs dragging behind her in the snow. "Not until you slow down!" she stated. "I have a question for you, though." Kiba sighed, annoyed by the little girl. "What is it?" He stopped suddenly, sending the little girl flying into the snow. Kaida climbed out, soaked to the bone and gagging on snow in her mouth. "WHY THE HECK DID YOU STOP!" she screeched. Kiba wasn't listening though. His head was cocked towards the sky, and it looked almost as if he was sniffing the air. She heard him mutter something under his breath. Kaida shuffled over him. "What is it, Kiba?" Kaida looked at his face. It was disgusted; pained. "I smell..." he said, barely over a whisper. "Death." The girl's face went pale. Then, in an explosion of white powder, a large, white wolf disappeared in the distance. "Kiba!" she called out to the emptiness. "KIBA WAIT! KIBA!" She stumbled through the snow, following the paw prints he left behind.  
  
::Kiba's POV::  
That smell, that horrible, horrible stench of death, it fills my nostrils. Wait, I hear something. It's a dog howling...no...a wolf. It's haunting...almost horrifying. I shake the sound from my head. The smell is getting stronger now, the smell of dead wolves. It's so overwhelming I can barely take it. That and the howling; the sad, depressing howls of a lone wolf gone mad. I hear myself howling along with them. The air is becoming filled with howls...echoing through the trees...carrying on for miles at a time. My legs keep pumping...going faster and faster still, even though my body...my mind...tells me I'm exhausted. It doesn't matter. I have to make it there...have to lay the dead to rest. I don't know what is compelling me; I just know that it needs to be done...  
  
::end::  
  
The howls echoed through the forest that Kaida was now completely lost in. "Kiba..." she murmured, now completely unable to find the wolf's tracks. She was walking for hours now, and had given up on finding Kiba, but was now lost all over again. "Deja-vu..."she said to no one. "I'm lost all freakin' over again!" She collapsed in defeat on the snow covered ground. The snow wasn't nearly as deep under all those trees, but it was still impossible to see, so she was stumbling over the rocks and roots and braches, which left her legs scratched and bloody. Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes and things behind her. Kaida hopped nervously to her feet. The rustling just got louder and louder and Kaida was getting more and more frightened. "K-Kiba?" she whispered to the thing coming up behind her. That's when Kaida saw them. Horrible, blood red eyes were glaring at her through the bushes. Kaida was rooted to the spot in fear. "N-n-not K- Kiba!" she whimpered. The eyes turned into the head, then body, of a large, sand colored wolf. "W-wolf!" she stammered. Kaida started to back away, but it soon turned into a flat out run. She stumbled through the bramble and rocks, running as fast as she could. Night seemed to come fast under the trees, because though it was only mid-afternoon, it was as dark as midnight._ "I can outrun it."_ she thought, urging herself on. Without warning, she was yanked to the ground. A sharp pain shot from her leg as the wolf dragged her down. She started kicking it repeatedly with her good leg until the wolf let go, and, instead of grabbing her foot, like it had anticipated, all it got was her shoe, as Kaida hobbled away once again. _'There's a clearing up ahead...'_ she thought with mixed emotions. Normally she'd be overjoyed to see the clearing. It meant sunlight and a possible nearby village. But, in a clearing, it would have a much better view of her. She cursed her stupidity for once again following after Kiba. Both times it got her into trouble. The wolf let out a howl that would make anyone's hair stand on end. It took off at full speed towards Kaida, and knocked her back to the ground. 


	4. Guardian

Fourth chapter is now up. Yay! Review and I'll be happy. If I'm happy I'll hopefully get these chapters out faster. =D – shadow  
  
Wolf's Requiem  
  
Chapter 4 – Guardian  
  
Kaida shut her eyes tightly as she saw the fangs of the sand-colored wolf fly towards her neck. She felt a sharp pain, like a knife, slicing her neck. She yelled out in pain, but, yet, she was still alive. 'What's that noise?' she thought to herself. Deep, loud snarls were coming from nearby. Nervously, she opened one eye, only to see her savior standing in front of her, her assailant about ten feet away, baring his teeth viciously. "K- Kiba?" she stammered silently. The wolf paid her no heed. 'Is that blood on his muzzle?' she asked herself. Sure enough, blood stained the fur around his snout, meanwhile, the other wolf, Kaida saw, had a piece missing from his ear. She assumed Kiba did that.  
  
::Kiba's POV::  
  
I had heard her scream not long after I made it to the clearing. Part of me wanted to just ignore her, but the other part, the overall more influential part, wanted to find her. I ran towards the direction of the scream, only to see that wolf from before knocking the girl to the ground. I charged him, pushing him away from her, and accidentally biting off a small bit of his ear. I'm now standing in front of her, so he won't attack again. She seems semi-conscious, but, that's not my main concern. "Get out of my way!" he snarls angrily. I stand my ground, however, and growl at him. "MOVE!" he roars even louder. He runs towards me and tries to grab my neck, but I get out of the way, so he only got my cheek. The bastard. He's about to attack the girl again. I leap onto his back and dig my fangs into the scruff of his neck. He's starting to thrash around. He tries to toss me off, but my grip is too tight. I drag him onto the ground with me. He's shaken me off. Dammit.  
  
He's circling me now. I hop onto my feet and do the same. He eyes me up and down with those horrible blood red eyes. "If looks could kill..." he seems to laugh. "You'd be dead right now." I retaliate. He growls angrily. This time it's my turn to laugh. I let out a hoarse chuckle that to human ears would sound like a bark. His growls get louder and his eyes narrow into slits. Out of nowhere, it seems, he tackles me. I tumble into the snow, sending up and explosion of soft, white powder. I see what he's trying to do now. He's trying to get to my jugular vein. I won't let it happen. He tackles me a second time and I go flying into a tree. Damn that hurt. I gotta get up. I keep my head low so it will be hard for him to pierce my veins. He's too fast! He tackles me hard again, biting my snout in the process. I tumble down the hill, falling off the small ledge and causing another burst of snow to fly into the air. This ass is really pissing me off now. If I wasn't injured, I wouldn't be struggling this much. I climb onto my feet and as soon as I do I see him barreling down the hill and off the ledge. He's coming toward me. I jump quickly out of the way, but instead of flopping onto the ground, like I thought he would do, he lands like a cat on his feet and runs towards me, howling crazily. That howl, I don't know what it is about it. It's the same howl that led me to the murdered pack. The same, lonely howl from before. He is the wolf that was left behind. Driven mad by his grief and anger he attacked the girl. I understand now. The fact still remains that I won't let him kill me. That's just not going to happen.  
  
::end::  
  
Kaida struggled to her feet, using a low bough to help her up. Using as much force as she could muster, she broke a large branch off of it for use as a walking stick. Using the stick as support she staggered towards the hill, following the trail of Kiba's blood. They both appeared to her in human form, once again at a stand off. She could also hear yelling. An argument perhaps? She looked at the mangled and bloody form of Kiba, injured far worse than how he was when she had found him. She couldn't believe that so much had happened in two days time. The other wolf, the sand colored one, had sandy blonde hair that was straggly and messy. Kaida could see his eyes even from the top of the hill. Haunting and demonic- looking, they scared her silly. A slight shudder went up her spine. He had on a no sleeve shirt with baggy, black sweat pants. The image didn't last for long though. Almost as quickly as the human form appeared, it disappeared. The wolf attacked Kiba, sinking his teeth deep into his back and sending blood to flow and stain the snow. Kiba howled loudly in pain, and then bit into his leg, sending his attacker collapsing in pain onto the ground. 'You wouldn't know that the snow was originally white there.' she thought sadly to herself. 'It's soaked through to the dirt.' Kiba was once again sent flying to the ground. "He's dying out there!" she yelped. "I've gotta do something to help!"  
  
::Kiba's POV::  
  
He's impossibly fast. Every time I manage to get back on my feet, he knocks me back over, biting me while he does it. I've reopened the wound in my haunch. That plus the rest of the injuries I've gotten is making it hard for me to even stand. I struggle to my feet, legs shaking as if they're going to give out. The smell of blood is burning my nose, making me dizzy and slightly disoriented. There's a sharp pain in my right shoulder. He's latched onto it, dragging me down and sending even more of the life fluid oozing to the ground. I kick him hard in the ribs and he goes flailing back into the snow. I stagger back up to my feet only this time to be rammed hard into the rock wall of the ledge. Tufts of my fur and blood now stain the walls. I'm barely even conscious now. My head flops limply onto the snow, and my breathing is labored. I look at the crazed wolf with half shut lids, still growling fiercely. It's an empty threat now. I can't even stand back up, let alone defend myself. This is not the way I want to die. I can feel the blood dripping from the rocks and onto my head. He's coming towards me slowly now. I could've sworn I just saw something behind him though. Wait, did he just fall? He's unconscious? How is this? No, it couldn't have been. It was. Kaida knocked him out with a large stick. I must say, I'm impressed.  
  
::end::  
  
Kaida stumbled quickly over to the half-dead wolf lying against the wall. "Thank you, Kiba." she said, stroking the bloody fur on his head. Kiba growled softly. She just ignored him though. There was nothing he could do in his condition. She sat down in the crimson snow nearby and put his head on her lap. "You'll be okay." she said comfortingly. "This'll help you breathe easier. People are on there way now. They'll help you." She looked cheerfully at the injured wolf, which now appeared to her in human form. "Doesn't it hurt?" he muttered quietly. "Your leg, I mean." Kaida simply nodded. "Humans are so stupid." he grumbled under his breath, closing his eyes and falling asleep. 


	5. Where is Paradise?

YAY! Thanky-spanky for all of the reviews! -shadow  
  
Wolf's Requiem  
  
5 – Where is Paradise?  
  
Kaida sighed audibly and flipped on the television. She'd normally be on the couch, but Kiba was up there, so she was stuck on the floor. "You never did find that dog, did you, Kaida?" asked her older sister, Nami. Kaida shook her head. "I got really lost, and Kiba found me and took care of me." Nami groaned. She was much more mature than her twelve years made people think. She knocked the younger girl irritably over the head. "Luckily for you Kiba was there. And he was a good person. You had everybody worried, out in a blizzard like that, after a dog, and then you stay with a strange man..." "He's not a man." Kaida blurted out. The words echoed over and over in her head. She couldn't believe what just happened. She almost let such precious a secret known to her sister that was absolutely incapable of keeping things quiet for more than ten minutes, tops. She had to think of a way to clear things up. Nami just groaned again. "Well you can look and tell he's not an ADULT, stupid, but still...you just can't trust strangers." Kaida rolled her eyes. "Jeez, Nami, you're worse than mom!" she muttered, and changed the channel again. That would get her to leave. It always did. Sure enough, the older girl got up and stormed up the stairs, irritably muttering while she did so.  
  
"Hold still!" he said, slightly annoyed by her squirming. "I can't clean your wound if you don't stop thrashing like a fish outta water!" "But you're gonna use the alcohol!" Kaida wailed, trying desperately to pull herself out of her father's tight grip. "You're gonna use that stuff on me! You always do! And it hurts like hell!" Her father shook his head in frustration. "I'm NOT gonna use the damn alcohol!" he sighed. "Now stay still! And watch your language!" He splashed a bit of the cold, clear liquid on Kaida's leg and she squalled in pain. "You LIAR!" she screamed between sobs. "You did use the alcohol! After I told you it hurts!" Her father just grinned darkly and handed Kaida her crutches. "Here ya go crip. You're gonna need them to get to the dinner table!" "Haru, stop harassing your daughter!" yelled Kaida's mother from the other room. Her father just snickered immaturely and strode into the other room, Kaida giving him the evil eye while he did so. "You're worse than the kids at school, you know!" she screamed. She leaned back against the couch and rubbed her sore leg. "Maturity really does run in the family, huh?" grunted a familiar, sarcastic voice. She looked up and smiled. "How are you feeling?" she asked cheerfully. Kiba sat up and sighed, stretching his muscles and cracking his neck while doing so. "I'll live." he said confidently. "I heal pretty quickly"  
  
::Kiba's POV::  
  
The days keep getting colder. They say it's because the end of the world is nearing. They say it's because we're nearing a new ice age. That's why each year the winters get increasingly cold. That's why I need to find it. Paradise. I've been following the scent of the lunar flowers...I don't know for sure where they are leading me. I do know that with every step I take towards them, the scent gets stronger. When I look back, all I see is a cold, white, forbearing wasteland; the only sign of life are the paw prints I leave behind. I've been searching for it for years now...ever since I lost my pack.  
  
"Where were you headed, before we found you?" Kaida asks me. She's sitting at the bottom of the couch, staring me right in the eyes. "I've been following lunar flowers, in search of Paradise." I say flatly. "Paradise..." she mutters, letting the word seep into the folds of her mind. I lie back down and stick my hands behind my head. "How..." she says, barely over a whisper. "How do you know that it's real?" The comment gives me a twinge of doubt. I think about it for moment, it's a good question, I must admit. "I don't." "But then why...why bother?" I can't prevent the small smile that appearing on my face. "This world is decaying." I say calmly. "It needs to be done. Besides, I'll never know unless I look. I'll search for Paradise until my dying breath, and if I don't find it, at least I'll die content. At least I tried. It's just...sometimes a person needs something to believe in, even if it is foolish." I guess she is happy with the answer. "My grandma told me once that only the wolves can find Paradise...and once that happens the world will end." she says, staring back up. I nod. "That's what the legend says." With that, I decide to take a nap, so I close my eyes. I'm still so tired...  
  
::end::  
  
Kaida sat, bored, at the dinner table, listening to everyone's conversations. Her two older sisters and her mother were gossiping about stupid things she didn't care too much about, while her father and older brother were talking about hunting and other 'guy' stuff. '_This is why I hate being the youngest..._' she sighed to herself. She was sitting there, toes curled around the chair's bottom rung. "Still short." she muttered. The last time she paid any attention to her feet was when she was three, and she could rest her feet on the first rung. She remembered the day her father and brother had finished them, they were struggling to even make it inside, it was so cold. She remembered the feeling of that rung under her feet, that smooth, cool polish; it sent a tiny shiver through her equally tiny body. She smiled contentedly. Now, however, the years have taken their toll. The polish is worn and chipping off, leaving the chairs that once had a tranquil luster looking dull, dirty, beaten. She looked around the table. Everyone had changed so much in five years; everyone grew. "What if it's real?" she murmured. "What if it actually exists?!!" She felt her small fists pound down in frustration, causing the plates and silverware to jingle, not to mention curious stares from her family. "What if what exists?" her mother asked. Kaida looked at the ceiling, as if staring out of a giant glass window. "Paradise!"  
  
Hi! Sorry this took me awhile to post, I really am. I just felt so uninspired. Anyway, I'd really appreciate 5 reviews before I post the next chappie. Love and peace! 


	6. Otsukai, Tsukai no Hijin Kesso

And here is yet another chapter. I know, I wasn't true to my threat, but I really wanted to get this chapter out. But, I AM sticking to it this time, so, review or no chapter seven! :immaturely sticks out tongue: The story is nearing its end, so I hope you enjoy these last few chapters.

Once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed, you're gesture to acknowledge that you enjoy (or dislike) this story is greatly appreciated.

Don't worry, the title explains itself in the end. - shadow

Wolf's Requiem

Chapter 6 – Otsukai, Tsukai no Hijin Kesso

The days quickly became warmer in the time that Kiba spent healing. Within two weeks the weather was almost spring-like, a welcome change from the blizzard that chilled the villagers' homes and hearts not too long before. Kaida sat sulking in her desk, staring idly out the window. She wanted to get outside and play in the sprouting grass and pick some flowers to possibly cheer up the lonely, injured wolf that spent most of his time asleep on her couch. She sighed in frustration and tugged at her ugly green plaid skirt, trying to get the pleats out. "Stupid uniforms..." she said silently under her breath, as she chanced a look at the clock once more. Time moves so slowly when you are bored. It seemed as if she was there for hours already, but, it was barely recess. She threw her head back in pure frustration and decided to stick out the remaining five minutes.

::Kiba's POV::

I told the girl's family that I was going out for a walk. I hadn't stretched my legs in almost two weeks and I was eager to get out. I am amazed by how warm it's gotten in a mere two weeks' time. I think I am far enough away now. I don't have to hold my human form any longer. I really don't like appearing as a human, but, I guess to be safe, I should stay as I am. Yeah I suppose I should...

::end::

He walked down the street irritably. All these girls were looking at him funny; with smiles and smirks. The blonde shifted uncomfortably, as he had never been around so many people in his life. "What are you doing here?" snapped a sharp voice. The straggly-haired boy looked back and forth nervously. There was no one in sight. The crowd had passed. "Down here stupid!" hissed the voice again. He looked down to the ground and saw a slim, orange cat sitting near his feet.

"What do you mean, what am I doing here?" the boy said indignantly. "I'm walking! Can I not walk here?"

The cat rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't you be with others like you?" She circled the yellow-haired boy's feet. "They don't welcome you here. Not your kind." The boy angrily scooped the stray up by the scruff of his neck. "Who the hell do you think you are!" he snarled viciously.

"I think I am a feline, good wolf" the cat mewed. She scratched him on his hand, and the boy dropped her, recoiled his hand sharply, and started to lick his bleeding hand tenderly. "What is your name, cat?" he asked bitterly, between licks.

The cat purred softly. "It's about time you asked." she chuckled. "My name is Yoshe. What about you, wolf. You don't expect me to say my name and everything and not hear a thing about you. What's your name and where is your pack?" "I am Otsukai." he growled. "And my pack was slaughtered by the men of this village."

"Out for revenge then, Otsukai?" Yoshe asked the wolf. Otsukai looked her straight in the eyes and laughed darkly. "Those damned humans can wait." he snarled. "I have a fight I need to settle first." Yoshe quickly broke eye contact with the lone wolf. She felt nervous shivers travel through her body. "You have eyes like a demon." she shuddered. "Haunting and red..."

Kaida sat on one end of the see-saw, her friend Toki one the other. "He's still there?" Toki asked. Kaida stared over the schoolyard fence, at the strange, early springtime weather. "Yeah." she nodded. "Kiba's still there." Though neither of them spoke to each other about it since that day, the thought of Paradise was still swimming through her head. "Toki..." she said lightly. The red-haired girl looked up. "What?" she asked. Kaida stared her friend straight in the eyes. "Do you believe the legends about Paradise?" Toki looked into the teachers' lounge, staring intensely until one of them noticed and suspiciously pulled down the blinds. 'Toki was always strange,' Kaida observed silently. She was a very intense girl, since the first day they met; rarely made a sound in class or outside. Toki crushed the blackened snow under her boot. "He's the only one that can make it." Toki said calmly. "The wolves are the only ones allowed in Paradise. You can't go with him."

::Kiba's POV::

I know that scent. It's him. The wolf from before. He must have picked up my scent by now. He did. I can feel him coming closer. "I know you're there!" he snarls. I stand my ground, ready to fight, and bare my teeth slightly. He turns the corner and looks at me. He's smirking. "I never properly introduced myself." he growls. "I am tsukai no hijin kesso, Otsukai." (A/N: "tsukai no hijin kesso" translates to "handler of blood blades, which refers to the pain and anger Otsukai feels for the loss of his pack) "Bold title." I say. "You want to finish what we started then." Otsukai, as he calls himself, shakes his head. "I want to, but, I have things I need to do first." With that he turns away. Damned wolf.

::end::

That's the end of chapter 6. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review or I won't put up chapter seven :sticks out tongue: . I just need 2 to make it to the five I originally threatened you guys with. see you for now.


End file.
